Her life was anything but ordinary
by KathBell
Summary: Lucy Messer's life was anything BUT normal, then disaster strikes and she loses the person closet to her. Her father. Will her mother wake up, and will the team be able to protect her from the people who made them 'lose' Danny.
1. Now your gone

Her life was anything but ordinary. 

Summary: Lucy Messer's life was anything BUT normal, then disaster strikes and she loses the person closet to her. Her father. 

A/N Lucy's 13 Nearly 14 in this Fic! Please review! It's not a song-Fic but listening to 'When You're gone' By 'Avril Lavigne' 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything mentioned in this Fic OTHER than Tom & Kate =) 

_**Earlier that morning**_

Lucy and her father were both sitting at the table, laughing so hard that tears were coming from their eyes, he didn't know why but Danny felt like this would be the last time he ever saw his daughter.

_**Present time**_

Lucy Messer was sat at her desk, she usually loved Spanish but today she just couldn't think straight, ever since lunch she had been nervous, she already had to take care of her brother's near enough every time that her parents worked overtime, which was pretty much every night, and today her mother or her father hadn't phoned at lunch. They always phoned even if they were on a big case.

Two knocks on the door dragged her out of her thoughts as she looked towards the door.

Detective Mac Taylor walked in, Lucy looked at him in surprise, why was he at her school, near enough everybody's eyes were on her now.

"Can I talk to you in private" He said to the teacher, who nodded in reply and walked outside the classroom with Mac. Her best friend Katie turned to Lucy from her desk "What do ya think that's about" She asked, Lucy glad she didn't know about Mac being Mum and Dad's boss, or everyone would be asking me the same thing "Don't know..." Lucy said in reply as she gazed out of the small window in the door, she could see Stella, red-eyed and crying. Lucy knew why they were here now, something must have happened to one of her parents and her face went completely white. "Luce? What's wrong" Tom asked, he was one of her other friends. "Mum and dad work with them" Lucy replied in a quiet voice, Tom and Kate looked at each other and then Mac walked in again with her teacher, Stella following behind him, both of their eyes were on Lucy.

"Lucy?" Mac said as he looked at her, Mac knew she knows what has happened and he hated being the one to have to tell her "You need to come with me and Stella, Ok?" Lucy's hands were shaking "O-Ok" She said as she stood up and left with Mac and Stella, Kate and Tom looking at her with confused faces.

They walked down the hallway into the principles office, which was now empty, her uncle Flack sitting, pale-faced in the corner, she looked around and realised that everyone was here except for her parents, both of them can't be hurt!

"Lucy." Mac said after I had sat down in one of the spare chairs "I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but" He started, keeping his tears unshed for now "Where's Mum and D-Dad" Lucy asked, her voice shaking as she already knew the answer "Your mother is at the hospital" He looked at her shocked face, his was stricken with sadness "Your father didn't make it" Her eyes widened "I-I need to get to Mum" she said, tears falling from her eyes, her whole body shaking. "Luce... She's in a coma." Flack said.

Lucy whispered "N-No!"

Stella pulled her into a hug and they both started crying into each other.

"Com'on" Mac said "We'll take ya' to the hospital if you want" Lucy nodded and still clutching Stella tightly they walked out of the office. Then all hell broke loose. The classes had come out and suddenly Kate and Tom were walking towards her, confused looks on their faces "Luce! What's up?" They asked in unison "I-I'm going to be away for a bit, I'll phone ya's tonight?" Lucy replied, wiping the tears away from her face, 'Poor girl' Stella thought.

_**_____________The hospital___________________________**_

Lucy walked into the ICU room, her hand was clasped over her mouth as she seen her mother lying there on a ventilator, her pale, ghostly white face looked whiter than the sheets she was lying in. By the time Lucy had snapped out of her thoughts she was sat in a chair, gripping her mothers hand, tears falling onto the floor as she looked at her. Stella and Mac both walked out of the room, leaving Lucy with Flack.

"Where's she gonna stay Mac?" Stella asked "And her brothers!" She gazed into the ex-marines eyes "To be honest Stell, I have no idea." He replied, sitting in the chairs outside Lindsay's room. "We have to get the bastard that done this" Stella muttered fiercely "Danny took care of that."

_**Flashback**_

_**Three shots. One hit Danny, One hit Lindsay and the other hit the suspect. **_

_**Flashback over. **_

Stella nodded remembering the gruesome day, she shook her head as she continued to watch Lucy talk to her sleeping, almost peaceful, mother, tears begun to swell up in her eyes. "It's not fair Mac, what's Lucy gonna do without Danny?" She looked at Mac as she spoke; he just shook his head in reply and sighed.

* * *

Lucy was gazing into her mothers closed eyes, the doctors and nurses had been in many times over the last few hours, wait how long had she been here now? Jake and Jimmy, she sat upright, wondering if they knew, of course they don't know, they're 6! Lucy took one last look at her mother, fighting the tears that were coming into her eyes; she walked out of the room, looking around for Stella and Mac.

"Luce?" Flack was looking at her from the waiting room he had started walking towards Lucy as he spoke "Hey, you sure your Ok?" He was trying to keep the emotion out of his voice and he had failed remarkably Lucy noticed. "W-Wheres Jake n' Jim?" She asked, being an older sister was hard, especially when your father has been killed and your mother is in a coma.

"They're at Stella's you wanna come back to mine tonight or you gonna stay here, and we've arranged it with your school to have a while off" Flack said, the sadness in his voice made her want to cry.

She shook her head "I'm gonna' stay here tonight and I'm going to school tomorrow" She said, her voice shaking and steadily growing into a whisper, Flack raised his eye-brows "You sure?" Lucy looked at him "Mum wouldn't want me to miss school, would she?" Flack couldn't hide his smile at this, Lucy was right there. "Well, I'll stay here tonight and take you in school, IF you are completely positive you still wan' to in the morning."

* * *

The next day at exactly 6:30 am Lucy woke up in a hospital chair, next to her mothers bed, for a few seconds she wondered how she had gotten here then she remembered the events of the previous day, she shuddered, she missed her father, she had never thought that she needed him so badly, she couldn't believe this had happened. Lucy felt a piece of her had been ripped out, there was no one to make it ok.

She sighed, she had to be normal, if not for her sake, but for her mothers, Jake and Jimmy's. "Love ya' Mum" she whispered into her mothers ear, expecting no response. The tears came again as she walked out of the ICU room, as she was being led to the car, getting in it, she didn't stop crying until she reached the school.

Lucy walked into the hall, heading towards the classroom, putting on her best 'nothing's wrong' smile, it failed miserably. The second she walked into the classroom, everyone went quiet, all eyes were on her, she knew that rumours would be all around the school now and the truth would be wildly exaggerated. She hadn't realised she was shaking as she sat down on the desk, next to Kate and Tom "What happened yesterday Luce?" Tom asked in a 'trying to be kind instead of curious' voice, Lucy was pale, obviously tired and they all knew she had been crying. "Lucy?" Kate asked when Tom received no answer.

Ms. Taylor walked in, none of the teachers knew about Lucy's 'situation' over than her and the principal, Lucy was glad of that, she wasn't sure what rumours had been flying around the school and she would likely to be filled in on them throughout the day, she rubbed her eyes and whispered "I'll tell you later" and she looked at the floor mumbling in answer to the teachers one question.

* * *

Lucy was standing outside her locker; she had been let out of the lesson early to phone Mac to see if there had been much change, as always there wasn't anything important, or anything at all. Kate & Tom walked out of the lesson and headed straight over to their now crying friend, pulling her into a abandoned office, the teacher had asked them to watch her and make sure she was ok but she wouldn't tell them why.

"Ok. Tell us what's wrong NOW!" Tom asked in a quiet voice.

Lucy choked back tears "M-mum n' D-dad" she closed her eyes at the thought of her Dad, what she would do to see him again but she knew she wouldn't no matter what she did "S-shoot-out yesterday... D-Dad didn't make it" Her friend's eyes widened, how had they missed something like THIS! "How's your Mum?" Tom asked, his voice kind, like that would help he thought. "S-She hasn't woke up y-yet..." Lucy replied as she leaned against a wall, she didn't think that one girl could cry so many tears; she was surprised she had any left. Both of her friend's were surprised she was even in school, they just hoped she didn't hear any of the rumours...

A bell ringing dragged them out of their thoughts, as it was time for lunch so they went to the cafeteria.

"C'mon Luce, ya' need to eat somthin'" Tom said as he watched her pick at her food "I have eaten something" Lucy replied, struggling to keep her voice steady "Other than one chip" Kate said, obviously worried for their friend. "Not hungry" She shrugged letting a small sigh escape her lips as she checked the time for the 20th time in five minutes.

12:54pm

One minute till she could find out anything about her mum, 30 seconds,

10 seconds

She grabbed her phone out and hit speed dial three to phone Mac.

No answer. Kate and Tom looked at her as she left a voicemail. "Hey, It's Lucy how's mum doing phone us' back will ya'?" She hung up, frustrated at how hard it was to get a simple update, she really needed to teach Mac how to text.

Speed dial 5 - Flack

"Flack"

"Hey It's Lucy, How's mum?"

"Hey Luce, she's still the same, I've arranged it with the school for us to be able to take you out of lessons at anytime"

"Thanks" Lucy said, she wasn't sure if she was annoyed or relived that her mum hadn't woken up yet. "Well, we'll phone if there's any change OK?"

"K'" Lucy said as she hung up, looking at her friends, "Has she woken up yet" Kate asked, Lucy shook her head as she felt the tears burn at her eyes, why did this **have **to happen to her, Oh dad I need you.

She felt a few more peoples eyes on her, she glanced round, she was right, there were at least 15 people staring at her, she couldn't take it anymore so she stood and walked, tearfully, to the principals office, Kate and Tom behind her.

She walked into the office, looking at the principal, wondering if she would be allowed to go to the hospital. "Erm... Miss I was wondering if I could..." The principal nodded "You can go see your mother, I still don't know why you wanted to come in today..." Kate and Tom walked into the cold office as Lucy left, "Miss. I don't think it's a good idea for her to go alone!" Kate and Tom said together, the woman at the desk sighed and got onto the phone, after she had hung up she nodded "You may go" They smiled and raced after Lucy.

Lucy was walking down the road, crossing it at various places, not bothering to even look, Kate and Tom racing behind her, "LUCY!" Kate shouted, causing her to stop, just in time, if she had carried on... it wouldn't be just her mother in hospital; Tom and Kate both visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Huh?" Lucy said as she snapped out of the trace she had been in for the past half hour "C'mon we'll get a taxi to the hospital Ok?" Tom asked, not bothering to wait for a answer he called his dad's Taxi firm, at least they wouldn't have to pay. They waited for about 10 minutes before the yellow Taxi pulled up beside them, they got in and sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, Lucy still had tears in her eyes, Tom gripping her hand as they arrived at the towering hospital, Tom and Kate following Lucy as they walked through the crowds of nurses, into the elevator, standing in silence until they reached the correct floor, Tom, Kate and Lucy stepped out together, both holding Lucy's hand, as they walked down the white hall, past many nurses who smiled at Lucy, until they reached room 297 - Lindsay Messer's room.

TBC....

A/N Finally finished Chapter One! Please Review! And if there was anything wrong with the school part - I'm not from the US so I don't know anything about the schools there...


	2. Best Friends Forever?

Her life was anything but ordinary 

A/N – Thanks for the review/story alerts and favourites! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **BUT I DO** own Kate and Tom. 

Previously: 

Tom, Kate and Lucy stepped out together, both holding Lucy's hand, as they walked down the white hall, past many nurses who smiled at Lucy, until they reached room 297 - Lindsay Messer's room.

Kate and Tom were both shocked at the sight of their friends mother, everyone had been saying those... things in class about her when she had been taken away by the NYPD team, Tom was shaking his head slowly, looking at Lucy "H-How did th-his happen?" Him and Kate had been friends with her since kindergarten, and they had been treated as family by her parents, especially when his father found a body, Danny had made sure that it would be him and Lindsay in charge of the case, he couldn't help smiling at that thought.

Lucy had brought in three chairs, setting one next to her mother and the other two on the opposite side of the bed, she wasn't sure why she had placed them in that order, it had came naturally. Lucy looked at her friends who were still frozen in their places, both of them shaking, until they saw her looking at them and when they did so they walked over to the spare seats and sat opposite Lucy, both looking at Lindsay.

_**At the crime lab... **_

Mac and Stella walked through the doors of the elevator and into the break room, both of them looking around, the whole team, the labs rats and some police officers included, were huddled around the TV, and... A note?

"What's that?" Stella asked, eyeing the note suspiciously, "Look for yourself" Adam replied in a worried tone, Stella nodded and reached towards the note, but she didn't pick it up.

It had a picture of Lucy on it.

"Stella?" Mac asked, looking at the shaken member of his team stood there, "Where's Luce?" Stella said, looking at flack, then she grabbed a pair of Latex® gloves out of her pocket, thank the lord for small miracles, she thought, glad she had the gloves on her, she put them on and carefully picked up the note reading it out loud –

"I got rid of her father" Stella started as everyone stared at her "Her mother won't survive" Stella started to shake "And here is the last Messer, I hope you have said your goodbyes."

"Where's Lucy" Mac asked as soon as Flack had finished on the phone, Flack let out a long angry sigh "She's not at the school, neither is Kate n' Tom. And a Lucy Messer has not checked in at the ICU." Flack finished "I thought the suspect was DOA?" Adam said, speaking for the first time in a while. "He was" Mac replied "Flack get to the ICU now, bring reinforcements, get someone to the school and anywhere she might be." Mac ordered "Mac that could be yours, Flacks and my apartments!" Flack nodded and got onto the phone again, barking orders down it before racing out the room.

"Adam trace her cell, and get someone to call Tom's fathers Taxi firm, if they got a Taxi willingly they would have gotten one of his." Adam nodded and jogged out of the room, heading towards the labs, other lab rats following him.

_**At the hospital...**_

Doctor Jacob Andrews walked into the room, glancing at the three teenagers in the ICU room, what they didn't know was that he was also a taxi driver. He scratched his wig in an annoyed manner, hoping the note wouldn't cause alarm. Well, not too much anyway, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of ridding New York of Messer's.

_**At the crime lab... **_

Adam looked at the screen, eyes wide in shock, he grabbed his cell and paged Mac, and he needed to know.

Mac arrived at the lab in minutes "This betta' be important Adam." He said in a worried tone, his goddaughter's life was at risk. "Dr Jacob Andrews" Adam said "Wha' about him?" Mac asked, then he looked up at the screen "The suspect was DOA" Adam begun "This is his brother, and Lindsay's Doc." He finished as Mac begun to run out of the room, barking down the phone tell everyone who was free to get to the hospital **NOW.** Adam smiled, and hoped Lucy would be Ok.

_**At the hospital...**_

Lucy was fighting to keep the tears unshed as she glanced up at the Doctor, trying a small smile, as soon as he turned around, Lucy realised there was a ... gun in his pocket, she was about to say something as the door clicked, it was locked. She immediately glanced at Kate and Tom who, still in shock, were oblivious to the dangerous situation... for now.

"Your father" Tom and Kate looked up at this "The suspect that died because of him, the INNOCENT suspect!" Lucy was white now, her hand still underneath her mothers, he was reaching for his pocket when-

Flack was running up the stairs, impatiently pulling on his bullet proof vest as he went, his hand gripping his gun as he signalled for the SWAT team to go in.

Three nods then three finger signs. Gun, Three hostages, orders?

Flack nodded motioning for them to kick down the door. "NYPD open up you are surrounded!" Flack shouted and by now the nurses had been rushed into the rooms, by the PD, that were now locked, every door now had at least one nurse looking out of it, a few were outside behind the SWAT team, along with a few angry Doctors, just in case. Flack hated thinking that, they've lost too many; Danny, Jess and Lindsay might not wake up... they CANNOT lose Lucy, that was the one rule, or her friends (Even if he hated Tom, which Flack did, more than anything... well, except for the Doctor holding his best friends daughter and wife hostage, and the guy that caused all this in the first place...)

The shots were fired and he ran into the room.

TBC

A/N Please Review or I might not update...


	3. Tom

Her life was anything but ordinary 

A/N Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything (Except Kate and Tom!)

Chapter 3: Tom.

Flack, along with the SWAT team burst into the room, shooting the man who was imposing the threat. Flack ran over to Lucy, checking on her and then Lindsay, when he heard sobbing in the corner, at that moment he realised Lucy was crying to. "Anyone hurt?" One of the Doctors said as he along with two small nurses entered the room, they didn't have to wait for the answer and they jogged over to Tom's barley conscious body. "Ok he's breathing, BP 100 over 99" The doctor said as Flack nodded, pulling Kate and Lucy out of the room. "T-Tom" Lucy whispered as she watched the Doctors bring him out of the room, her and Kate automatically followed until they were pushed into seats outside surgery, both tapping their feet anxiously. Lucy thought it was her fault, if she hadn't of left the school... No the guy would've come to the school, but tom, what if he doesn't make it! Tears began to fall from her eyes.

**Tom's Father's Taxi Firm**

Stella and Mac walked into the loud, full of life garage, everything went silent as they seen the two NYPD Detectives looking around. "Mr.." Mac begun as he flicked through his notepad "Taylor?" He asked as a man approached them, that man shook his head and pointed to a office "Dan's in there... why do ya wan' a talk to him?" The man asked, his voice steadily raising, Mac just sighed and went to the office with Stella following him, she was looking at the Taxi Driver's wall, it had images of every Taxi driver in the firm...

Mac was standing patiently in the office while Tom's father finished on the phone "How may I help you? Sir." He asked when he had hung up "It's about your son Mr. Taylor" The mans face turned stern and serious "What's he done?" He asked in an annoyed manner, not making much eye contact with Mac "It wasn't him that 'done' anything, Sir" He looked up at this "Where is he? Is he Ok?"

"He was shot at the hospital today." Mac replied making eye contact with the man, who was now pale white "WHAT! W-Why was he at the hospital" The angry confused father asked as he got up, grabbing his bags and his phone, walking out of the office. "He was visiting Lucy's mother." Mac replied from behind him "Would you like us to take you to the hospital?" Mac asked, stepping in front of the man, still oblivious to Stella's interest in the wall "Mac?" Stella shouted, her eyes fixed on the wall "I think our prep is up here! Both of em'!" She shouted, causing the attention of the many Taxi drivers and Tom's father to turn to the wall. "Which one?" Mac asked as he left the man where he was and started to walk over to Stella. Tom's father had already gotten into his car and was driving to the hospital.

Tom's father, or James Taylor, ran into the waiting area, looking around desperately for someone to help, "Kate, Luce!" He ran over to them, fighting and using most of his will power, to keep himself from crying, so far he was succeeding. "Mr Tayl-or" Kate sniffed, tears in her eyes "H-He's still-l in the-ere" Lucy stuttered looking incredibly guilty. "Luce what's up" J.T (That was the nickname Kate and Lucy used) asked, noticing her guilty look "It's my fault, he wouldn't of been here if it weren't for me!" She whispered, choking back tears, in reply, hoping she wasn't heard, she was.

"Luce! We came here cos' your our friend and your mother is like family to us, we would have came anyway STOP blaming yourself!" Kate said, trying to smile but it only resulted in more tears. "I'll call your parents Luce. " J.T said, getting his phone out "Don't" Lucy whispered simply "They won't answer, mums... Mum is in ICU and D-Dad, he d-didn't m-make it" She burst into tears.

J.T gave her a sad, shocked look before walking away and leaning against a wall trying to make sense of everything, he sighed and they all waited for any news about Tom. Lucy had been in and out of the waiting room; she had been visiting her mother, giving her statement to Mac and Stella and trying to find yet another place for her two younger brothers to stay. The hours passed and they still had no updates, J.T was on the verge on a breakdown, Lucy didn't care who seen, she cried nearly every second, 'I can't lose Tom, not him as well!' she thought, Kate tried to stay strong for her friend but whenever she was on her own, she burst out on tears, her, Tom and Lucy had been friends for years, never a single argument, not one, and now this has happened, it's not right.

Lucy arrived, it must have been 9 hours now, 9 hours, it was the longest they had not had contact. "Thomas Taylor's family?" A doctor had stepped in behind Lucy, a grim look on his face, Kate and J.T both stood, nodding, Lucy walked over to them, waiting for the doctors words, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear them.

"Thomas" He sighed "Died on the table" He completed, "I am sorry for your loss." He said as he looked at the trio, then he walked away, leaving them to their thoughts. "No.. They" Lucy swallowed "They must h-have the wrong person!" Lucy let out a quiet, near silent, scream, before running out of the room, leaving behind a crying Kate and J.T who was shocked, shaking, he would be crying soon, she felt sorry for him, this was all her fault!

Lucy arrived in her mother's new room, it was under heavy security but everyone knew her anyway, all this had happened in one day, the doctor, Lucy was sure she had seen him before he... did that. Lucy's hand was under her mothers, Lucy was slowly drifting off but was awake and alert when she felt something... no, someone squeeze her hand. "Mum?" Lucy said, her voice was growing louder, a smile across her face, Flack, Mac and Stella were watching through the door, Sheldon had gone to get a doctor, "There weren't any available" he said angrily as he walked into the room, if the Doctors wont help, he will. "Hey Luce, she waking up

?" He asked, looking at the excited girl in front of him, Lucy nodded as Lindsay's eyes begun to slowly flicker open. After 3 hours of fussing and 'Medical Talk' Lucy was _Finally _left alone with her mother "Hey Mum, How ya' feeling" Lucy asked from her bedside, a smile on her face "I'm Fine, considering the circumstances" She laughed in reply "Where's your dad Luce?" Lindsay asked, Lucy expression turned to fear, how was she going to tell her mother **THIS** "Mum... do you remember what happened?" Lucy asked, "I-I remember gun-shots, I went down, the suspect went down, so where-" Lindsay looked at her close-to-tears daughter "Hey, what's up?" She asked kindly, her mothering instincts took over as she leaned forward, the best she could, and gave her a kind hug "Mum, D-Dad He- He's not coming back" Lindsay froze she knew what that meant, Danny's gone.

A/N Review!


	4. Twists and Turns

Her life was anything but ordinary. Chapter 4. Twists and turns.

A/N Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while! Only have one useable arm so it's taking a long time to type.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Kate, Tom and Tom's dads taxi firm! 

Here is the next chapter: Twists and Turns. 

Lucy had left the hospital to go and pick up Jake and Jimmy from their friends house. It had taken her over two hours in the New York rush hour traffic and when she arrived she was on the verge of falling asleep. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Came her two younger brothers shouts, she could see them banging on the window and she couldn't help but smile. Daniel Mathews mother invited her in for some coffee while Jake and Jimmy collected their stuff, but all Daniel's mother or Dee, did was stare at her as if trying to get information, or gossip, out of her. Typical. "Mum's fine, no need to worry" or "Yes, if I need anything I will call you" or "No I don't know what happened" where he responses.

When they had finished the 'coffee' Lucy, Jake and Jimmy all left in a yellow taxi, after the first half hour Jake and Jimmy were fast asleep. Lucy had brought her I-Pod and was listening to it for the remainder of the car ride. She was tired- no, tired was an understatement. She was fighting the strong urge to close her eyes. They arrived at their apartment after another long ride that included a shopping trip, as the food in the apartment was probably stale by now. Lucy was thankful that she owned a key to the place as she opened the door and was then pushed aside by her two twin brothers. She muttered something under her breath and went in.

The room looked like a bomb had hit it, which was quite surprising as no one had been there for over a week, then Lucy noticed something. Things were missing "Jake! Jimmy! Out now. Go to Mrs Wiles tell her that our apartment has been burgled!" Lucy ordered and the two boys obeyed.

Lucy grabbed her phone and called Mac, ten minutes later him; Stella and Flack arrived at the apartment and began to comfort a furious Lucy.

* * *

Stella carefully dusted the doorknob for prints. "I got a print" She called out, collecting the print and placing it in an evidence bag. "Hey Mac! Three people say they heard banging from the apartment and I quote 'There were elephants upstairs.' Not my own words by the way" Flack smirked. Mac and Stella nodded in unison not taking much attention off the scene in front of them. "Jake and Jimmy are going to stay with..." Flack started but was interrupted by Stella "Me." She stated. Flack nodded and continued "Lucy is staying at the hospital. Again." Mac sighed, "When's she getting discharged?" Mac asked. "Tomorrow so you two better hurry up with this or you'll have Lindsay to deal with." He replied with a smirk. After that the duo, also known as Stella and Mac, worked three times as fast.

* * *

Jake and Jimmy were curled up on Mrs Wiles couch. She was an elderly lady with short grey hair, she had blue eyes and loved taking care of the boys and occasionally Lucy would allow herself to be taken care of. Today was one of those days. Lucy was sitting on a armchair, bringing her legs up to her chest and sipping on a warm, fresh cup of hot chocolate. She had always given Lucy hot chocolate whenever her parents were injured, in trouble or just late home. It eased the young girls worries somehow.

* * *

He awoke with a start; at first he wondered where he was. He felt tired, really tired. He could hear faint beeping in the background. Hospital. He tried to get up but he couldn't. It was at that moment that a group of hospital staff ran in. They didn't have New York accents. So he wasn't in New York, at least he knew that.

A/N Please review and tell me what you think and who YOU think HE is!


	5. Back from the dead

Her life was anything but ordinary. Chapter 5. Back from the dead. 

A/N Thanks for the reviews and good guesses but are they right? Read on to find out! And why is HE is Las Vegas? (He-He) 

Disclaimer: Do not own CSI N.Y or CSI Las Vegas and unless a miracle happens it is quite unlikely that I ever will in my life. Not fair!

Adam ran the prints; he was overloaded with work from every shift. The prints had been placed there; the person who donated the prints hadn't been at the apartment at that time. At least they had something to go on. The machine behind him started to beep after about an hour of searching AFIS and CODIS and some other search engines. "Danny?" Adam whispered. The results came back to Danny. He was dead right. But these prints where fresh. Impossible. He grabbed his phone to call Mac; who was on his way to Las Vegas, but Adam did not know that small fact.

* * *

He listened to the doctor, having no idea where he was "You were found in the desert, one bullet wound." The Doctor continued, "Your very lucky to be alive" The Doctor left and a group of people walked in, "Hi, I'm Sara Sidle and this is my co-worker Gil Grissom, we work at the Las Vegas Crime lab, Can you remember anything? Your name, people? Where you live?" She asked kindly "Yeah" He said quietly "I'm Daniel Messer, New York crime lab" Grissom and Sara exchanged glances "Ok." Grissom said simply and left the room, leaving Sara to asked Danny more questions.

When Grissom was out of the room he called Mac "Mac Taylor." Was the answer from New York "Hello, This is Gil Grissom we have a man here who claims to be Daniel Messer that works in the New York crime lab, He one of yours?" Grissom told him. "We are on our way..." Mac said and Grissom told him where and what had supposedly happened before hanging up.

* * *

Mac closed the phone and stared at nothing for at least five minutes. Daniel Messer. That was what Grissom had said. "Stella, Sheldon! Get Lindsay and Lucy now!" He ordered when he walked into the break room. "What? Why?" Stella asked curiously, standing up. "Someone in Las Vegas is claiming to be Danny" Mac replied and stormed out of the room leaving behind a shocked Stella and Sheldon. Mac had called Flack and had thought about calling Lucy. He didn't call her and he made his way to Las Vegas. Stella and Sheldon in the plane with an unknowing Lindsay and Lucy. Who at that point were quite angry about not being told why they were being taken to Las Vegas. Though, neither of them verbally shown their feelings nor did they complain. Lucy had always wanted to go to Las Vegas. Adam had called and confirmed Mac's hopes. Danny Messer is alive.

* * *

They arrived at the airport at four pm and immediately made their way to Desert Springs. Lucy was now getting worried and was interrogating Stella in a good attempt to get answers out of her. Lindsay was staring out of the window after being told why they were here; she had one or two tears on her face but so far nobody other than Mac had noticed. They arrived at the hospital and made their way up to the third floor, room 308 "You two stay out here" Mac ordered, not wanting to get the Messer's hopes up. "Fine" Lindsay said coldly, if that were Danny she would do ANYTHING to get in there. "K'" Lucy said kindly and taking a seat.

Mac nodded at Stella and him and Stella walked into the room. The second they saw who was lying on the bed a smile spread across their faces. "Lucy, Lindsay." Stella called. Danny had been placed in a medically induced coma as he was having panic attacks while worrying about Lucy and Lindsay. Lindsay and Lucy walked in, Lucy's jaw dropped slightly and Lindsay had a wide smile on her face. Everything was going to be normal again. Well, normal is a word that can not be used while talking about the Messer family.

* * *

He muttered curses under his breath. They found him! After all, he caused his two younger brothers deaths. This meant one thing. Sweet revenge.

The End

A/N Please tell me what you think! I'm planning a sequel and I will start writing it in a week!


End file.
